Hey There, Eridan
by GaaLee-girl-13
Summary: "Will you sing me that song, Sol?" "Again?" "Yes, again!" EriSol, Fluff, Song-alterations. Rated T only for language.


"Sollux, you fuckass!" Karkat yelled as he walked down the hallway. "You're not even going to come play this fucking game after you bought it?" He leaned against the doorframe of Sollux's room, glaring at the tall and lanky frame that sat hunched in the desk chair across the room.

Sollux glanced over his shoulder briefly. "No, you can play. I'll be out in a few."

"You are such an asshole. Seriously, you fucking invite me over then bail to go cave in your fucking room all night?" Karkat groaned.

Sollux walked to the door and pushed the shorter boy out of the doorway. "Go play the game, loser." he said, keeping his lisp at bay. He smiled and shut the door before Karkat could get back in, locking it for good measure.

"Fuck you, Sollux!"

"You wish!"

"Never, asswipe! That's your fucking doucebag boyfriends job!"

"Fiance, fucker!"

"Like I care!"

Sollux shook his head, grinning at Karkat's continued insults. His computer screen blinked to life along with a tiny message box in the corner of his Skype screen. He ran back to the desk, hitting the chair and spinning to face his computer. His fingers flew across the keyboard as he opened the video link.

"Took you long enough, Sol."

"Sorry, ED, but you know how KK is about his rants."

"Yelled at you for abandonin' him in video games?"

"Of course." Sollux grinned into the camera. "So how's school going?"

"Shitty, a' course." Eridan groaned. "All of my classmates are still a bunch of assholes, but theater is goin' good. We're already gettin' ready for our last play." he said, flicking his wrist dramatically.

Sollux smirked at his antics. "So?" he pressed. "How'd tryouts go?"

"I got the lead, a' course." Eridan scoffed, rolling his eyes and sighing loudly. "Really, was there any doubt?"

"None from me." Sollux's smirk softened into a smile. "Missing the small town life yet, ED?"

"If, by that, you mean am I missin' the lack of stores, the annoyin' dogs next door, and the overall lack a' flare, no. If, by that, you mean am I missin' being at home with you, yes." His dramatic expression had faded to a softer and sadder smile. "I wish I was back there with you still..."

"I know, baby..." Sollux sighed gently. "But just a few more weeks and you'll graduate. Then you can come back."

"It seems like so long though!" Eridan pouted, head in his hands. They let silence settle over them for a few long moments. "Hey, Sol?" he asked quietly.

"Yeah, ED?"

"Would you... mind singin' me that song?"

"Again?"

"Yes, again!" Eridan blushed, folding his arms defensively. "I just really fuckin' like hearin' you sing it... Ev-ven if your singin' is aw-wful."

"Uh huh, sure. That's why your stutter is back. Admit it, you're just embarrassed."

"Shut up, Sol! I am not. Now, will you just... Sing it for me?"

Sollux smiled, opening his music player and starting the file without lyrics. "Hey there Eridan, what's it like in New York City? I'm a thousand miles away, but babe tonight you look so pretty, yes you do. Times Square can't shine as bright as you. I swear it's true," he sang softly. A small smile tugged at the corners of his lips as he continued to sing. "Hey there Eridan, don't you worry about the distance. I'm right there if you get lonely, give this song another listen. Close your eyes. Listen to my voice it's my disguise I'm by your side."

Eridan had shut his eyes, smiling as he listening to Sollux sing the best he could. As terrible as most would find it, Eridan couldn't think of anything he would want to hear more. He listened to the chorus, swaying faintly with the beat of the song.

"Hey there Eridan, I know times are getting hard, but just believe me babe, someday I'll pay the bills with this keyboard. We'll have it good, we'll have the life we knew we would. My word is good. Hey there Eridan, I've got so much left to say. If every simple song I wrote to you would take your breath away, I'd write it all. Even more in love with me you'd fall, we'd have it all." Sollux sang easily, the tiny alterations to the old lyrics now second nature from the practice.

"A thousand miles seems pretty far, but they've got planes and trains and cars. I'd walk to you if I had no other way. Our friends would all make fun of us, and we'll just flip them off because we know that none of them have felt this way. Eridan I can promise you that by the time that we get through, the world will never ever be the same. And you're to blame. Hey there Eridan, you be good and don't you miss me. Two more weeks and you'll be done with school and I'll be making codes just like I do. You'll know it's all because of you. We can do whatever we want to. Hey there Eridan here's to you. This one's for you."

The last chorus slipped by almost unnoticed by Eridan. Slowly, he blinked open his eyes, looking at Sollux and hoping that his eyes could convey all the joy he felt. It must have worked. Sollux smiled softly, a strong blush crawling across his thin cheeks as he rubbed the back of his neck.

"Tho, uh, yeah... There you go..." Sollux said, blush growing stronger. "I don't thee why you athk me to thing thith tho much..."

"SOLLUX! Get your fucking ass out here and help me with this level!" Karkat yelled through the door.

"Is that Kar?" Eridan asked.

"Ugh, yeah..." Sollux grumbled, rubbing his eyes. "I gueth I thould go help him."

"Yeah, I suppose." Eridan smiled faintly. "Hey, Sol?"

"Yeah, ED?"

"I love you."

"I love you too, babe"


End file.
